


Wish-list

by madsinwonderland



Series: Christmas [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead Children, Christmas, F/M, Parents Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, dad jughead, mom betty, santa, wish list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsinwonderland/pseuds/madsinwonderland
Summary: Betty and Jughead help their Children write their Christmas wish-list.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556959
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Wish-list

It had been a long day for Jughead. The publisher was breathing down his neck. He had a lot of work to do before his deadline, and it was starting to wear him out. He was grateful that the drive home was quiet. The road was rather empty, and there were Christmas songs playing on the radio. He thought of Betty and the kids and what they'd be doing right now. He couldn't wait to get home. 

When he pulled up on the drive way, he saw the Christmas tree in the window flashing an assortment of blues and greens and reds. He left the car and his feet crunched the snow. The wind was howling and sent a chill right down Jughead's spine. When he made it to the door, he fumbled for his keys. He couldn't find them, then he remembered he left them on his desk. He knocked on the door, the doorbell was broken, again. 

"Daddy!" A young girls voice exclaimed. He heard soft footsteps followed by heavier footsteps. The door opened, and Jughead ran inside as fast as he could. He felt his 6 year old daughter wrap her arms around his leg. His 2 year old daughter waddled down the hallway. 

"Careful Amelie." Betty was close behind her. 

"Daddy, now that you're home can you help me write my letter to Santa." The six year old looked up at Jughead with her big blue eyes. 

"Okay Daisy, why don't you and Amelie go and get the pencils and paper." Jughead sighed. 

"Okay!" Daisy giggled. "Come on Ammie." Daisy grabbed Amelie's hand and they ran to get the supplies. 

"How was work?" Betty asked as she pulled Jughead in for a hug. 

"I really don't want to talk about it." Jughead whispered. 

"Jug, please talk to me." Betty mumbled. 

"It's nothing. My editor is just breathing down my neck so I can finish by the deadline." Jughead groaned. Betty squeezed him tight and they walked to the kitchen together. 

"What do you want for Christmas Daisy?" Jughead asked her. 

"I want an iPad." Daisy beamed. Betty and Jughead looked at each other, knowing that Veronica's daughter got an iPad for her birthday. 

"Maybe something smaller?" Betty suggested. 

"A barbie!" Daisy's eyes were shining. 

"What about you Ammie?" Jughead asked her. 

"Barbie!" She giggled and waved around a barbie that was covered in pen. 

"I also want dresses." Daisy scribbled onto the piece of paper. 

"Dress!" Amelie cheered. 

"No! You need to choose your own things. You can't get the same as me." Daisy pouted. 

"Don't pout Daisy." Betty grinned. "Santa's watching." 

"I don't want her to copy me." Daisy sulked. 

"You're her big sister Daisy, she just wants to be like you." Jughead tried to explain to his young daughter. 

"How does Santa get around to everyone's house?" Daisy asked, all wide eyed. 

"He uses magic to fly the reindeer all over the world, and they help him eat all the cookies. He also has elves that help deliver all his presents." Jughead and Betty told her. 

"I know what else I want!" Daisy exclaimed. "A baby brother!" Betty burst out laughing. 

"What?" Daisy said glumly. "It happened in the move that we watched last night." Daisy was refering to  Miracle on 34th street that they all watched on Netflix the night before. 

"Well, right it on your list." Jughead smirked.

"I also want craft, and I want to get slime stuff." Daisy wrote. She listed off everything that she wanted. Clothes, dolls, cars, doctors toys, and dress ups.

It was then time for bed. They brushed the kids teeth and tucked them in. They got ready for bed themselves. 

"So, Daisy wants a brother." Jughead chuckled. 

"I have no idea where that one came from." Betty sighed as she climbed into bed. 

"Do you think that's something Santa can deliver?" Jughead whispered to Betty. 

"Jughead I've been up since the crack of dawn and run around with Ammie and Daisy all day. I'm going to bed, nothing's happening tonight." Betty mumbled and turned out the light. 

It was Christmas a week later. Daisy leaped onto Betty and Jughead's bed and woke them up. 

"Santa came!" Daisy squealed. They sat in the lounge room and watched as Daisy opened all the presents that she asked for. 

"Is that all the presents?" Jughead asked. 

"No, there's one more." Betty grinned. She pulled out a small box and handed it to Jughead. He opened it, and had a big goofy grin on his face. 

"What is it Daddy?" Daisy asked. 

"Mommy's having another baby."


End file.
